SAO Infinite
by TrueAssassin1
Summary: A brother and sister taken into the world of SAO, they will meet new people, fight crazy monsters, and try not to lose themselves.
1. Forward

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (besides the characters I made)**

**Authors Note: This is just the forward. I appreciate any feedback given.**

I struggle to open my eyes after the two years of hell that I had just experienced. I pull the heavy machine off of my head, pull the IV out of my arm and swing my legs off of the hospital bed. But as soon as I place weight on them I crumple to the floor. "Right, legs don't work here", I mumble to myself. I see a folded up wheelchair leaning against the wall. I crawl over and fix it. I try to pull myself up but find that any upper body strength that I had had before Sword Art was gone. Then the door to my room burst open and my mother runs in excitedly, a doctor close behind her. I closed my eyes as my mom reminded me of how I failed her. The doctor helped me back onto the bed and asked a bunch of questions about my health, but none of them mattered. I was feeling fine, aside from my lack of strength, which he said would come back in a few weeks as long as I stayed on a good diet and worked out regularly. I just agree to everything that he says until he finally goes away. We just sit for a few minutes and then she finally says, "So you did know?". I just nod my head as she continues, "That was the worst thing about her death, not knowing if you knew or not, if you had any idea that she had died". She pauses for a minute and then asks, "Do you know if it was peaceful?".

I remember back to almost 3 months previous and I see myself hold the blade to her throat. I see the tear drip from her eye but I don't understand why. I said to myself, "Whatever it takes". As I slice her she bursts into a million pieces". I shake myself out of it and say, "No I didn't see it".

"Oh", She sees the pained look on my face and says, "I shouldn't have asked". She stands up as the door opens, I see a man dressed in a nice suit.

He walks up to the end of my bed and says, "Mr. Blake, AKA Orion?". I nod and he says, "I am Kikuoka Seijirou and I believe that you were friends with the one that defeated the game, you probably know him as Kirito". I nod again as he continues. He looks to my mother and says, "I apologize but we are going to need his statement.

She nodded and said, "My phone number hasn't changed if you need me have the hospital call me."

"Ok," I say.

"So if you could just walk me through the two years, as detailed as you can please", he asks.

I sigh and start my story, "Ok, it pretty much started when Rose and I bought the game and I got to my house…


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival to Aincrad

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the characters I made up! Not making any money off of this either!

Authors note: This may end up being one of the slower paced chapters, but hang with me it will get good soon.

* * *

I roll through the open door and say, "Yeah I'm going to log in right now Rose". My sister spoke up over the phone and says, "Are you sure we should do this? Jake said that they didn't do a complete check of the machinery". "We'll be fine. You know how he is, he always tries to mess with you". "Yeah I guess, if you think it will be fun, then lets do it".

"Ok, I'll meet you when we first appear in the game".

"Ok talk to you soon", and with that she hung up.

I lift myself up to my bed and smile to myself as I lay back on my bed and almost yell out, "Link start!". My Nerve Gear equipment took a few seconds before I see the Sword Art Online title screen pop up. I am brought to the character creation screen and decide to go with sort of long dark hair with bangs going slightly lower than eye level. I then look over the body types and decide on a slight build to keep it accurate to my own image so that Rose will recognize me. I then move on to my name selection and type in Orion. I select ok and begin my journey to the virtual world.

I am blinded instantly by a blank canvas of a world. Then everything comes into focus. The first thing that I notice is that I am standing, I jump up and down in happiness. Finally being able to do so after years of rolling around in that chair. Settling down, I see that I'm in a large courtyard. I take in all of the images around me astounded by how real it all looks. I see a few people walking around observing the new world with a look of wonder on their faces. There are people appearing in flashes of light all around me, and I manage to pick the soft voice of Rose out of the crowd and search the courtyard for her. I hear her again and am about to turn around but am suddenly tackled to the ground.

Pushing her off of me I stood up and helped her to her feet. I noticed that she made her avatar slightly taller and stronger looking. Making her seem more confident. I snapped out of it as she excitedly said, "This place is so beautiful, I am so glad you talked me into this".

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome". Without letting me continue she said, "Do you want to join a party? It will be great. We can go kill monsters, or duel other players, and have each others back the whole time".

"Ok, yeah lets do that". After a few seconds an invite pops up in front of me. I tap the circle, and I see her name appear under mine when I glance up. Seeing that her name wasn't different I asked her, "So you didn't decide to do anything new with your name?". She smiled and said, "No I couldn't think of anything. What about you? You are", She takes a second to read it and says, "Orion?".

"Yeah the name comes from a Greek hunter that was extremely good at sword fighting, and accurate with a bow. Sadly there aren't bows in this game though", I said slightly too quickly.

She laughs and says, "That's cool". She seemed to think for a minute and then said, "So we have a set amount of money that we begin with right?". I open my menu and say, "Yep, I have 500 gold in the bank right now".

"So lets go and get our starter weapons!", Rose exclaimed. I followed her down the street until we reached a weapons shop. A small ring of a bell alerts the Npc of our presence. He waits for us expectantly as we look around the small store while we walk to the counter. Once we address him he says, "Great prices for great weapons, just see something you like and bring it right here. Rose sees a row of knives across the room and says, "I think that a knife would suite me, what do you think?". I nod and say, "Yeah that sounds great".

As I wander through the store I pass hammers and axes until I find myself in the sword section. I examine the shelves until I see a short hunters sword in a sheathe. I pick it up and pull it out. Seeing it had an engraving of a wolf lining up with the jagged side of the sword. Making it appear as though the wolf had fangs. I notice the name of the sword and read out loud, "Canis Minor". Rose walks over holding a blood red knife with ruby stones in the hilt and asks, "Whoa what is that?".

"I don't know I read about all of the weapons types in the game, but this is new". We walked up to the counter and the shopkeeper said, "Well you both have very exquisite taste in weapons, I like it, and I see I see this is your first purchase you get a 30% discount". He looks at Rose and says, "That will be 50 gold, and I'm going to assume you want the matching sheath as well" as he pulls one from under the counter. She hands over the money and he passes the knife back. He then turned to me and said, "For this beauty it will be 200 with the sheath". I look up from my money bag confused and say, "But what about the discount?". Oh, that's with the discount. You are aware that the Canis Minor is not only a legendary weapon, but a quest item as well. Once you reach level ten of course".

"Oh, well here you go then". I hand him the money and he says, "Thank you, come again", as we walk away.

* * *

As Rose and I walked over the hill with our weapons hidden away in their sheaths looking for something to fight, we saw two guys fighting a boar. I see the one with dark hair hold his sword back for a few extra seconds causing it to glow. He then launched forward killing the beast. "Whoa, how did he do that?". I turn to see Rose standing there in complete awe and ask, "Should we go ask him?".

"I don't know he might not be friendly". Then suddenly the dirt under us became unstable and we both fell down the hill. I stand and turn to help up Rose, but the one with the red bandanna has already helped her and is still holding her hand, he seems to notice and lets go awkwardly. I see the one with black hair walking up to me and ask. "You guys ok?". I nod and say, "Yeah we're alright". I glance back at Rose as she looks at the one in red and says, "I-I'm Rose", she clears her throat and continues, "And this is my brother Orion".

"I'm Klein" he replied. The one in black speaks up and says, "And I'm Kirito".

"If you guys would like to join us we are just testing out some of the fighting mechanics", Klein says more to Rose than to me. She practically yells, "Yes". She looks at me pleadingly and I say, "Yeah sure we came out here to fight some anyway". Kirito says, "Well good because it looks like we have one incoming". We turn to see a boar charging towards us. Kirito slices its leg causing it to fall as I pull my sword from its sheath on my hip and jump in the air, holding my sword above my head longer and feel it heat up slightly in my hands. I thrust it down and see the monsters health bar reach the red. Then I see Rose spin her knife in her hands and charge it. The boar runs towards her and she jumps to the side at the last second and slices it across the chest. It explodes into a million light particles.

A menu pops up before each of us and I see we each earned a peace of tusk and boar meat and fifteen in gold each. Klein walks over and says, "Wow that was your first fight?". We nod as he continues, "You guys should really come meet up with me and my friends later tonight". I see Rose about to accept his offer, but I cut in and say, "Thanks for the offer, but we really should be going, maybe some other time". He looked down in disappointment as I pull up the menu and look where the log out should be. "Wait what is going on here?".

The log out option was gone! I look over to Kirito and he says, "It worked fine in the beta". Everyone else pulls up their menu and see that the option is gone. Klein starts to freak out about pizza or something as Rose looks to me for help. I just shrug my shoulders in defeat. Kirito speaks up and says, "It is probably just a bug in the system, it is the first day after all". I am about to reply, but am cut off by a few bells from the clock tower and suddenly we are all engulfed in a bright light.

Looking around I see that we are now back in the courtyard. I see people looking and some pointing at the sky. I glance up expecting to see the beautiful sunset that was about to happen before we teleported, but I become unable to look away as the sky is red and this red ooze starts to fall. It all comes together to form a giant red cloaked figure. Before anyone else can react it starts to speak, "Attention, players. Welcome to my world". I hear Kirito confusedly say, "My world?". The giant continues, "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed, that the log out button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game…I repeat..this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online". "A feature?" Klein says in shock. "You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life. Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world". Screens appear all around him displaying the news. As you can see, news organizations across the world, are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger, of a Nerve Gear being removed is minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game".

With everyone in outrage he waited a few minutes before saying, "Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves". I selected the new item and saw that it was a mirror. Me, Rose and countless other people were all blinded by a flash of light. As I turned to see ask Rose what happened I saw the real Rose standing in front of me". I over hear Kirito say, "That scan. The Nerve Gear covers your entire head with a high-density signaling device. So it can see what our faces look like….but our height and body shape..".

"Klein cut in and said, "When we first used the Nerve Gear it has us calibrate it, right? You had to touch your body all over". Kayaba speaks up after the people calm down a little and says, "Right now, you're probably wondering, "why". Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online Launch. Good luck players". As he disappears back into the sky.

And with that everything went crazy, Rose grabbed my hand and ran being pulled by Klein and him by Kirito. After running through the streets a for a while, Klein stopped right before we got back to the field. Kirito says, "Come on we need to get to the next village before all of the good quests and chests are taken. He just shakes his head and says, "I have to go back, my friends are back there somewhere. Kirito looked down disappointed and said, "Ok but you message me if you need me". Klein looked over to Rose and said, "If you want to you could join me and my friends in a guild". She looked to me already knowing what I was going to say. I looked at my feet and said, "This is more than a game now, we should go with Kirito and get as much EXP and gold as possible". Seeing how disappointed she was I added, "But there is also strength in numbers". Her face lights up and she says, "We can go and make a guild, and fight monsters, and find treasure and...". I sigh interrupting her and say, "I still think that it would be best if I went with Kirito".

"Oh, well, I will message you every chance that I get. And you better message me too". I nod as I look over to Klein and say, "You keep her safe. You hear me? Please keep her safe". He nods as Kirito and I both start running across the field, leaving my sister behind.

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

As we approach the dark town ahead of us Kirito said, "This village is full of monsters called dark souls. They shouldn't be a big deal though. We will also meet a Npc that will give us the quest in a minute". True to his word a woman came running from the empty town. Once she reached us she started to talk, "Please can you help my son he is stuck in the church with that beast". A menu appears in front of both of as we look to each other and nod. We press the circle and the woman speaks up again saying, "He ran in there thinking he could kill it please save him. We draw our weapons as we run forward through the village gates. After we walk through countless dead Mpc appear on the ground. As we continue to head towards the center of the town and to the church we hear the bell from the church tower start to ring. On the third ring the five dead Mpc start to stand up, their eyes completely black. I turn and slice one through the chest causing it to burst apart. I glance over at Kirito and see one about to hit him from behind as he fought two off. I lunge forward and stab it in the head too far as my sword became stuck. I duck as another tries to slice my head off. The one keeping my sword bursts into pieces and I step back catching it as it falls, holding it now like a dagger. I deflect a sword and charge my weapon, I jump up into the air and thrust the sword into its skull. I see that the other two were killed by Kirito. "Well that was strangely easy", I say quietly.

But then the door to the church bursts open. A giant man/wolf steps out into the open. I flip my sword back to its proper position as the beast starts to run forward drawing a long flat fang looking sword. Kirito charges a dash attack as I leap into the air and slice its head as it runs past. Kirito performs his attack but is hit to the side with one giant sweep with the fang. He lands on the building to the right and skids to a stop as he lands on his feet. I hear him yell, "Distract him". I nod and run forward charging an overhand swing. The giant fang blocks me, but I hold my ground and keep pushing. Our swords flatten up against each other and I unexpectedly turn the serrated part of my blade to his and slice downward. I cut through his sword and he drops it looking confused about what to do. Just then Kirito Jumps off of the roof stabbing the wolf-man in the back. Kirito kicks off of him, doing a flip in the process.

The health bar above the animal's head reaches the red. It suddenly howls and then becomes surrounded by darkness. I see the shadow shorten until it reaches about the height of both of us. Kirito readies himself as the shadows dissipate. An actual giant wolf appears before us. I spin my sword in my hand and charge the beast. Kirito charges it from the opposite direction and we both jump attack it at the same time. It pawed Kirito out of the sky, but my blade connected, with its health now hanging by a thread. As I turned around and spun my sword, it snarled and bared its teeth at me. We both ran towards each other until it jumped up and tried to scratch me, but I let myself fall to my knees and raise my sword. Slicing it in the chest as it exploded into a million pieces.

I saw Kirito walk over as I got to my feet. A menu appears in front of me. I read, "Final hit bonus, Wolfs whistle (One use). Normal items, wolf pelt, 50 gold". "Alright, good kill man". Kirito says as he looks around the now brightly lit town. The Npc that gave us the quest walks up with a young man with his arm in a sling and says, "Thank you heroes, you saved our town. Here is as much gold as we could put together". She handed us 30 gold each and said, "I own the inn, and if you ever need to stay it will be free for you". I nod as I notice a flashing light above my health. Kirito notices one too and we walk away from the woman. We both open up our message box and see that we both have the same message from Klein letting us know about the boss raid that is going to happen in a day.

We get some teleport crystals out and say together, "The town of beginnings".

We are enveloped by a bright light and see the courtyard appear before us. We walk through the city to the designated meeting place, and take a seat as a man with blue hair introducing himself as Diavel, starts to talk. He is soon interrupted by a redhead with anger issues, starts to get the crowd upset at the beta testers. Making Kirito very uncomfortable before a large man in green stands up and resolves it. Diavel lets us know that the boss room has been found and that we will attack tomorrow.

We are told to break into attack parties, and I see Kirito look around worriedly. He finally sees someone in a cloak and says, "Hey lets go see if that person wants to join up". We walk over and he asks, "Would you like to team up with us?". A small voice says, "Sure". He sends both me and the girl a party invite. We both click the circle and I see another two names appear under mine and Roses. Skimming past Kirito I see that it says, Asuna. And without further problems Kirito and I head out to get a couple rooms for the night. 

* * *

Let me know what you think. Like I said it will get more action pact and hopefully you guys like it.

PS: If anyone has anything you think would help me make this story better I am always open to suggestions as this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 2 Beater

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, but some characters I made up**

**Authors note: Sorry if this chapter moves a little fast paced. I wanted to make it move as smoothly as possible.**

* * *

I open my eyes groggily as I hear a noise coming from the door. I stand and rub my eyes before hearing Kirito say, "Come on we need to get to the boss battle".

"Ok". I call out. I pull out my armor from my inventory and see that it is getting fairly worn. I go to put it on, but it falls apart. I sigh and ask, "How much time do we have before we have to be there?".His muffled voice through the door shouts, "A couple hours, why?".

"I need to go get some new armor", I call back. "Alright well I am going to be at the meeting place, don't be late".

"Yeah". I hear him walk away and put on some casual clothes on. I find my way around the town of beginnings and find myself at a small blacksmiths shop. Walking inside I see that there are multiple different types of armor hanging on the walls. I notice a long dark green coat and hood with a black rim to it, and some kind of black metal chest plate and gauntlets to go under it. I grab it from the rack and am surprised by how light it is. I think for a moment and mumble to myself, "It will complete the hunter look at least". I pass a pair black armored pants with the same black metal on the knees and over the shins. I carry them over to the counter and pay for them. Equipping both pieces instantly I walk out of the store to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

I try not to breathe too heavily as the party makes their way through the door. I draw my sword and tense up when I hear the roar of the beast that we must defeat in order to continue through the death game. Me, Kirito, Asuna, and the redhead from before all push forward to take out the small monsters protecting the large one. I leap forward and slash one across the chest causing it to fall back. Kirito kills one to my left and I see Asuna to my right weapons locked with the last one. I charge my sword and deal a deadly blow to the one that I originally attacked.

I turn to see Kirito and Asuna now switching back and forth, attacking the large beast. with it's health almost to the point when it will change its weapon they were yelled at to get back as Diavel charges forward and tries to kill it. Kirito yells, "Wait!", as the monster pulls out a different weapon than what we had thought. Diavel is hit back, his health bar reaches the brink of death. Kirito tries to force feed him a health potion, but he refuses. I see them talk for a minute, but don't have time to watch as a large sword comes crashing down next to me. I charge my sword as I dodge another. I run forward jumping left and right to dodge the blade. My sword now hot in my hands I leap forward and slash it across the chest multiple times before I hear Kirito yell, "Switch!". I kick off of the beast as Kirito charges forward and delivers a great combo attack while dodging the large sword. He flips off of its chest and readies himself for a final attack. The giant roars and starts to charge forward at an alarming rate. Kirito follows suit and as they meet in the middle of the room I wince as I knew Kirito couldn't avoid this next attack. But am surprised to see Kirito move much faster than I had ever imagined he could as he leaps over the large weapon and slices down cutting through the head of the boss.

He lands on the floor as it bursts into countless pieces. As the congratulations sign appears I look around expecting everyone to be happy, but instead I see the majority of the people sitting down exhausted except for Kirito, who is still standing where he landed and the redhead looking furious with him. He yells, "It's your fault!". Kirito ignores him as he continues, "You knew that the weapon was different! You must have been a beta tester!". With this the rest of them looked at him shocked. Asuna looked hurt for a moment and then make herself look serious. But to everyone's shock Kirito starts to laugh, he says, "Don't compare me to those newbies, they didn't even know how to level up. While I was clearing levels further than this in days".

Someone from the crowd yelled, "Then you are even worse than a beta tester! You're a cheater too!". Someone else yelled, "A Beater!". Kirito turns his head equipping a black coat he must have gotten from the final hit bonus and laughed again, "Yeah, a Beater, I like that. Just don't compare me to those losers again!", as he walks towards the teleport that opened while we were talking. Asuna, now without her cloak, and I both run up to him and he says, "If you guys are offered a place in a guild, make sure you take it".

"But what about you. You can't just make people hate you!" I call out. He looks to the ground and says, "Better me than all of the beta testers". I let the silence fall for a few minutes and then speak up, " Well, if you need anything you find me". He nods as he walks into the portal.

Asuna and I both turn back to the crowd. Then the yelling started. I hear one yell, "You must have known too!". I glance towards Asuna to see how she is reacting to this. She is just looking down as the insults rain down on us. I grab her hand and we say, "Lets get away from here, they just need a little bit of time to calm down". She nods slightly as we start to walk down the long corridor. The crowd parts, all the while calling out, threats and any combination of insults they saw fit. We leave the boss room hoping to find some peace in the Town of Beginnings.

* * *

1 week later

* * *

I angrily cut through another wild boar as Asuna leaps back from the fight for a moment. Four more boars start to charge towards us as this one bursts into a million pixels. Asuna charges forward slicing directly through two more. I step to the side and swing my sword out killing one. I run forward and jump in the air while flipping stabbing down to kill the beast. Asuna sighs as she sits down, leaning against a large rock. I pull my hood off and put my sword away as I walk over to join her. I sit down next to her in silence and close my eyes.

Most of the people that have heard of us now hate us. I gave up on trying to convincing them that we had no idea about the weapon change. Asuna though seemed to want to keep trying. Over the last few weeks both of us had been upgrading ourselves, hunting whatever we could find in the field. With that last fight I had finally been brought up to level 10, I snap out of it as I am suddenly hit on the shoulder. I notice that it is dark as I look over and see that Asuna has stood up. I stand as well and ask, "What's going on?".

"There is something bright out in the field", Asuna whispers back. I draw my weapon as I look around the open area. It doesn't take long for me to see a white dot in the distance giving off light. I start to walk forward but Asuna grabs my arm and whispers, "Are you crazy it could be a boss or something".

"Or it could be a new quest", I retort back. She seems to think about this for a moment and then says, "Ok, but we need to be careful". I nod as we both now begin to walk towards the spot of light. As we get closer I see that it is a large white wolf. Suddenly my hand feels a sharp pain feeling like a thousand little needles stabbing me. I drop the sword seeing my hand is now bright red, but strangely my health hasn't changed at all. I notice that my sword is now giving off a black glow that seemed to be blocking out the light in it's area. Then suddenly my hand started to give off the same black light flooding from a mark of a fang on my palm.

Asuna notices that I stopped and asks, "What are you doing?!". But suddenly the mark on my hand starts to feel like ice as the light grows darker, if even thinking of the burning I felt with the sword I grabbed it and the hot and cold seemed to balance out. Once back to normal I looked at Asuna and yell, "We need to reach that wolf now!". She nods as we begin to run without any regard to any possible danger. Once we reach the awaiting beast it looks at me strangely and simply says, "You have joined the hunt, Orion". As if to gauge my reaction it waited a moment before continuing, "You must prove your worth as a hunter by becoming The Predator", it looks over to Asuna and says, "Alone". I realize after a few seconds that this must be the quest that the Npc told me about in the beginning of this death game. I glance over to Asuna as a menu appears before me and say, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave you". She nods and says, "I'm sure that we will see each other again, I think that it is time that I go to the second floor anyway".

"Yeah", I sigh and click the circle on the menu. I hear Asuna scream as everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, the first thing that I notice is that my vision has changed. Looking around the room I see that everything is in black and white, but I put that out of my mind immediately once I see a mirror in front of me. I stand up and walk over shakily. Looking back from the mirror is a huge black wolf. I look down to my feet and see that I am in fact a wolf.

I turn around quickly as I hear a woman's voice call out happily from the other side of the room, "Well you turned out wonderful!". I see that it is the white wolf from earlier and begin to growl at it menacingly. Not fazed by this at all, she just sat down and said, "Calm down now, you are the one who agreed to join the hunt". I tried to speak but found that I couldn't. The glowing beast continued and said, "But you are not in yet, you must make your first kill to become the true Predator. And to return to your human state. You must kill the Master Elk in the field of beginnings. Only then can you return to your Hunter state. And only then you can join the humans in the day". I nod and begin to walk towards the door behind her, but she doesn't move, she looks at me and says, "Be warned, the humans will believe you to be a monster, a thing to be feared. You have two paths to take, you can either confirm their beliefs, or you can prove them wrong. That is up to you". And with that said she disappeared in a flash of white light as I continued walking out of the dark building.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? I appreciate any reviews or ideas that anyone might have. Thanks for reading!**

**PS: Sorry it took so long to get up, I have been busy with schoolwork and sports.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Predator surfaces

**I OWN NOTHING, except for some characters I made up. **

**Authors note- This chapter I think is the best so far. I appreciate feedback as usual.**

* * *

I see that I am in one of the towns that Kirito and I had been through just weeks before that we hadn't been able to find the quest to make it a monster free town, but the presence of the players kept it safe for the most part. I stick to the shadows to avoid being seen as I notice that there were Npc and players crowding the street in the dead of the night. But while I am distracted I crash into a female player with short brown hair. We both fall down but she is surprisingly quick to stand back up and draw a mace. Now in the light multiple people start to scream, the girl tries to hit me, but I am too fast and begin to run down the street being closely followed by a group of people now.

I take quick lefts and rights avoiding people and trying to get away from my attackers. But I take my last turn as I run into a dead end. I turn to see the group of five has caught up to me with swords and spears ready, with the girl from before standing in lead. I bare my teeth hoping they just leave, but they seem to think that this is the quest to make the town monster free. The start to walk forward slowly and I begrudgingly prepare myself for the fight that is about to go down. I scan the people and see that there are two with swords (one with a large shield), two with spears, and the girl with the mace. The two with spears lunge forward, but I jump to the left but I run into the wall on that side. The two swordsmen take the opportunity and attack, barely missing me as I move back now trying to avoid the blades. I narrowly dodge a spear and then leap forward on instinct biting my assailants in the arm. He falls back dropping the spear as he runs from the battle before his health depletes completely. Before I have time to react the girl swings her mace and hits me over the head taking my health down to the yellow. An involuntary whimper escapes my lips before I feel myself grow hot with rage and get ready to attack full force allowing the beast inside start to take over. But thankfully the girl notices something different about my health and calls off the fight, this gives me just a minute of time, but I seize it and break through the group of players.

I let my instincts take over as I run out of the town and into the field cutting through the dark in my now shadowy form. I see the large elk I am to hunt to my left and change directions swiftly. If there was any upside to this strange new form it had to be the speed that I picked up from it. I slow to a stop far enough away from the large animal. I get low to the ground in the high grass making sure that I was practically invisible I walked up slowly. But before I had a chance to attack the elk turned its head slightly as if it heard something and began to run in the opposite direction of me. I leap out of the grass and start to charge at it. Before long I cut it off as it tries to turn and hit it to the ground. I attempt to pounce on top of it but it manages to stand up and kick me down. I fall to the ground injured, but I roll to my four paws, ready to fight. Looking around I see that my target has gone. Then suddenly I smell something. At first I just look around and assume that the elk must be close, but then I realize that it must be a perk of being a wolf. I open up my menu and see that I have multiple wolf skills that are at the lowest level. I notice that the smelling skill has been activated.

I get out of the menu and put my nose to the ground. The skill kicks in and I start to follow a trail of smells that I recognize as the elk's scent. I soon catch up to it and see it stand on top of a hill. I get myself low and ready to attack. I jump out and clamp my jaw around its neck, pulling back killing the large animal effortlessly. It bursts into a million pieces as I take a few steps back. I hear a howl sound from over the hill accompanied by a bright light and I begin to run towards it. As I reach the top I see that the wolf is sitting on a pedestal of some sort. She begins to howl freezing me in place and the darkness from the ground under the stone begins to approach rapidly. It covers my legs and travels up my body until it starts to go up my neck until it covers my eye and I feel myself changing.

I begin to howl out in pain as the darkness begins to freeze until the howl becomes a human scream and the shadow, now in a solid form, breaks apart and returns to the ground. I fall panting and stand a little disoriented and look up to see that the wolf was gone, replaced by a woman in white robes and a long silver sword in her hand with the same wolf etched into the side in black this time. She takes a few steps off of the large pedestal causing the light to dim down considerably. She seems to hesitate as she notices my tense structure and then calls out, saying in a strange voice, "I am not going to harm you Hunter". She sheathed her sword as she continues to walk, speaking calmly she states, "I am Artemis. And you have proven you are worthy to join the hunt". Once she reaches me she begins to reach towards my hand, but I place my it on my sword's hilt, ready for battle.

She sighs and says, "I know that all of your instincts say run or fight right now, but please wait for just a minute". I look into her pleading eyes and lay my hand in her awaiting one she looks at the black fang that I hadn't noticed was still there and then looks back to me saying, "This is going to hurt for a moment".

"What's going to hurt?", I begin to say as she presses down on the fang and my arm begins to feel like it is on fire. I yell out and shut my eyes in pain until it finally subsides, leaving me completely supported by the woman in white. She lays me down on the ground and says, "Open your eyes Hunter". I immediately notice that my vision has changed and everything has a strange faint blue aura surrounding it. I look down to the ground and see that the footprints of Artemis are standing out to me.

Once I focus on the woman before me the blue light envelops her and I see her stats appear next to her. I read through and see that her sword is called the Canis Major. As I continue reading I notice something odd about her name information. I am shocked to see that Artemis isn't a Npc as I thought, but a player!"

I pull away from the strange person and ask, "Who are you really?". A confused look appeared on her face and she says, "What do you mean I am Artemis, the Huntress and tamer of the wild". I read further on her information and see that she is a level 30. "What the?", I begin to say as she takes a few steps forward and asks, "what's wrong?". I take a step back and put my hands up saying, "I don't know what you want, or how you gave me this ability, but you aren't a Npc".

"What are you talking about? Why would you think that I was a Npc, whatever that is?", the woman asked confusedly. I sigh and say, "I guess you really don't know". I look around for a minute and sigh again as I weigh my options. For one I really need to make sure that this Artemis is even a person, and if she is, I should help her. But on the other hand, she could kill me without a single thought.

I look back to her and ask, "Will you come with me?". She looks confused by this question and says, "Of course, you are part of the hunt now".

"Ok well we need to go see a friend of mine". She nods and then asks, "Who is this friend?".

"My sister. Last I heard she was living on the second floor somewhere with her guild". She seems to think about this for a moment and then says happily, "Then lets go, we have quite the journey ahead of us". I nod as we begin to walk towards the town of beginnings for the teleport.

* * *

I am beginning to appreciate the hood as Athena and I walk through the heavy rain. I glance over to her and see that she seems unfazed by the large drops of water hitting her face. As we trudge on through the mud I hear a snarl through the disorienting mist around me. I hold my hand out in front of Athena to stop her and point to the left where I heard the sound. We draw our weapons slowly, preparing for whatever monster is about to come our way.

Out of the darkness leaps a large tiger-like creature. I dive to the left and land in a roll to get to my feet. Athena charges it from the right as I attempt to regain my balance. I turn back to the two fighting and begin my run towards them as Athena is hit back with a powerful attack. I jump into the air and charge my sword as I flip forward slicing down, cutting through the animal. Athena back on her feet now dash-attacks and the monster breaks into a thousand pixels. I sheathe my sword as I walk up to Athena who by the looks of it is in pain. She puts her sword away and looks to me with a small smile. I unwittingly smile back as I use my wolf vision to look at her health bar. "Wow that throw took quite a bit out of you". I pull a health drought out and hand it to her. She says thank you as we continue our walk through the dark and cold field.

After hours of walking I sigh in relief as we finally enter a cheap inn just outside of the Town of Beginnings. I lower my hood and take a look around the small area. I notice three other players all sitting in the center of the common area all laughing at one of them harassing the waitress while she gathers the tall pile of empty plates and glasses. She brings the dishes to the sink and walks back into the room, noticing us and then walks over to you, obviously glad to be away from the aggressive men. She pushes her hair out of her eyes and asks, exasperated, "Can I get you two a room". I glance back to Artemis and then back to the woman, hold out my gold and say, "Two rooms please". She nods as she takes the gold and turns to grab two keys off of the wall. But before she can hand them to us a yell comes from the obnoxious men across the room. I see her flinch as she holds her arm out to hand us the keys. We take the keys and head up to our separate rooms.

About an hour later I decide to head downstairs to see what food they have on the menu when I hear a loud crash of glass and the familiar sound of pixels dissipating. I run down the stairs into the large room and see the girl from before attempt to scream as one of the men from before holds his hand over her mouth pushing her against the wall and lifting her up. I hurriedly grab a knife from one of the closest tables and throw it, glad that my accuracy level was fairly high. Hitting him right in the hand, causing him to scream in agony dropping the girl as I advance and punch him to the side of the nose as he turned, giving a satisfying crack. He falls back and struggles to grab his weapon from his belt. Luckily for me he seemed to be drunk and that gave me the advantage as he drew the short sword and attempts to jab me. But I sidestep causing him to fall forward and I grab him, spin him around and slam his head on the table next to me.

With the man unconscious I sigh in relief and turned towards the girl now sitting on the ground against the wall on the verge of tears. I walk over and sit down next to her. She allows her head to fall on my shoulder as she begins to cry. We sit like this for a few minutes, not saying anything, until I hear footsteps begin to walk down the stairs. I help her stand up as I get ready to fight. The other two men from before look around the room in shock as they notice their passed out friend and knife on the ground. They draw their swords and begin to walk up to us threateningly, I step forward one arm behind me protectively and the other ready for a fight when suddenly the back one is suddenly pulled back and put into a choke-hold by Artemis. I lunge forward and hit the man in the side with my shoulder causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the ground. Before he has a chance to stand I kick him in the face causing him to pass out.

With all three of the men now on the ground I glance over to the scared girl and say, "You have to get out of here before they wake up". I can't leave, this is the only place that has taken me in over the last few months".

"I don't think you understand. These men will wake up and they will want to kill you", I say slightly angry. Artemis steps forward and says, "My friend is right these men were not attempting to maim or injure". The girl nods and quietly goes into the back of the building to gather her things. She walks out of the room with a small bag slung over her shoulder and says almost in a whisper, "Where should I go?".

"You can come with us as far as the Town of Beginnings, but after that we have to go see someone" I say, happy to see her face light up slightly as she says, "Thank you so much, I really appreciate this. I'm Aya by the way. I say, I'm Orion and this is Artemis, I glance over and see Artemis slightly bow her head as I select my armor and light up briefly while I am changed out of my sleeping clothes. Feeling more secure now that my sword is at my side I turn to the door and we begin to head out.

* * *

As we reach the large gate to the city I glance back to the girls nervously as we enter the town of people that all hate my guts. I push my fears to the side as I turn at the gate and ask Aya, "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?". She nods and says, "There are always people that want to hire actual players to replace the slow working Npcs".

"Ok, but don't hesitate to message me if you need anything", I say as Artemis and I begin to walk towards the center of the city. As we walk through the busy streets I could see the hateful glares from most of the people, but I could tell that they were all intrigued by the new woman in white. I'm sure that if this wasn't a safe area I wouldn't be treated much better than I was a wolf. I keep my head down as we approach the center courtyard where the portal stands.

We are about to walk through but before we can I hear a yell from across the courtyard. I sigh as I turn to see a man dressed in all black with a mask over his face with a smile drawn over it. Seeing he got my attention he looked me in the eyes and yells, "This is the man that killed our friend Diavel". I feel the anger begin to boil inside me as I yell, "That isn't how it happened, and you people all know it!". He begins to walk towards me and says, "Are we going to let this murderer and liar walk among us unpunished?".

The crowd shuffles on their feet uncomfortably as he continues, obviously happy that the crowd is so quiet and he begins stepping forward with each word, "Do we not have a prison, and do we not have plenty of soldiers for one man, and his beautiful friend here?". He is now standing uncomfortably close to me and says quietly this time, "I think prison would be much better than what I was hoping for, don't you?". Artemis steps forward and pushes him back I grab her shoulder to pull her back but she shrugs it off and walks up to him menacingly. The man regains his balance and laughs at the sight of her. He smirks and says, "What are you going to do with that? In case you hadn't noticed you can't harm other players in town".

Now it was her turn to smirk as she draws and slices her sword in one swift motion, not hurting him, but throwing him backwards to the ground. He stands as he draws a long black knife and asks, "Do you really want to do this?". She just nods as the man sends her an invite to a duel. She spins her sword in her hand to test the weight and then accepts the invite. I catch myself holding my breath as the countdown nears zero and before I can register what was happening they are off. I activate my wolf sight and see that the man is not only a level 20, but a red player! (Meaning that he has killed players before!) The killer runs forward and attempts to slice Artemis across the chest but she is too fast and she leans back enough to cause the man to lose his balance as she swipes down her sword, hitting him in the back. He falls to the ground, but isn't down for long as he rolls over and gets to his feet. He charges again but this time Artemis doesn't step back she leans into it and blocks the knife with her sword, pushing it up she caught the blade at the hilt as she continues to push forward. I see panic in the man's eyes as he realizes that he can't with this fight. Artemis steps back unexpectedly causing the man to fall forward and drop his weapon. He begins to crawl towards the blade quickly but Artemis steps on it as he reaches it, effectively stopping him from picking it up.

She pushes it over to the right and then kicks him in the face, causing him to fall onto his back. He puts his hands up into the air as Artemis sheathes her sword. But unknown to her the red player sent out more than one invite to the fight and a knife comes flying out of the crowd, hitting her in the back as multiple people all with the same masks walk into the square swords drawn. I run to Artemis, now lying face down health draining quickly and grab the knife out of her back. I smack her on the face lightly and see that she has passed out. With the knife out her health is going down much slower than before but still decreasing. And since she isn't awake it isn't regenerating like usual.

I look back and see that the people are now advancing so I draw my sword prepared to go down fighting. The one that Artemis took out is now standing in front of us ready to fight again. I see an invite appear in front of me and the six names on it. I click the circle and prepare my sword. I feel my body go rigid for a second as the large group of killers all charge me at once. My hand starts to burn as I spin the sword in my hand and everything goes red.

* * *

**So what do you think? Any good? I will try to get the next one up sooner.**


	5. Chapter 4 The aftermath

**Here it is finally, it's not the longest chapter ever, but I feel like it does what is needed for the plot.**

* * *

I look back and see that the people are now advancing so I draw my sword prepared to go down fighting. The one that Artemis took out is now standing in front of us ready to fight again. I see an invite appear in front of me and the six names on it. I click the circle and prepare my sword. I feel my body go rigid for a second as the large group of killers all charge me at once. My hand starts to burn as I spin the sword in my hand and everything goes red.

* * *

I jerk awake suddenly and look around the room wildly. I grab at my side attempting to grab my sword, but I find that it isn't there. As I get to my feet I see that I am standing in a jail cell. I hear someone yell from down the hall and I get behind the stone wall next to the door as a man walks by with a bunch of keys in his hands. He notices that I'm not on the bed anymore and stops to check it out. He is about to turn towards me but I reach through the bars and grab the arm with the keys and pull it through the bars as I jerk it to the left and break it, causing him to drop them. He yells out in pain as I then pull him forward effectively knocking him unconscious.

I hear footsteps begin to charge down the long hallway and I grab the keys, quickly unlocking the door and run into the hallway. two more guards look at me uneasily and then begin to charge forward. I begin to run also but before I reach them I jump up and kick off of the wall while pushing my knee out, hitting the man in the face. I land as the other guard seems to realize that I am now behind him so he turns, swiping his sword at me. I duck down and then punch as I stand giving it more momentum and knocking the man off of his feet.I turn to run down the hallway and see another guard standing at the end.

He looks to his friends and then back to me and runs back into the room that he came from. I continue down the hallway until I reach the room and stop at the door. I peer into the room to see that there are three people with weapons drawn inside. I sigh and shake my head as a crazy plan comes to mind. I turn the corner and enter the room with my hands up. The guards are shocked, but one comes to his senses and approaches me warily with a spear. He attempts to jab me in the side but I catch it under my arm and grab it closer to the middle. First I push and then I jump backwards, taking the spear and pulling the man to the floor. One of them yells,

"Don't kill him!". Confusedly I look up to the other two and ask,

"Why would I kill him?", as I spin the spear around and hit the guard in the head with the blunt end of the weapon. One of the men say,

"You did kill all eight of your attackers in the square yesterday". I dropped the spear and looked at my hands, "No", I say quietly as I look at my health bar and see that it has the red outline of a killer around it now.

I put my hands out and the guards pull out some rope to tie them. But suddenly the door to my left gets blasted off of it's hinges and in walks Artemis. She hits one of them in the head with her hilt and then ducks under a sword as she turns and cuts him in the leg and then kicks him in the face as he falls. She says, "We need to go", as she tosses me my sword and sheathe. I fit it onto my belt and place my sword inside, not sure what to do next. Athena says,

"I saw an exit down this hallway, come on". We run down the hallway, lucky not to run into any more guards as we leave the large prison.

As we push through the large door we see a group of guards walking down the street. I am about to draw my sword as they notice us, but Artemis says,

"There's too many of them we need to go now". I nod as we turn and begin to run, the men right on our heels. We run towards a low building and I say,

"We can lose them on the rooftops". I see her nod as we reach the building. She leaps off of the ground and lands on the roof gracefully, while I jumped and grabbed the ledge. Pulling myself up I continued running after Artemis. I glance back and see that there are now only three guards following us.

I see Artemis point to the left and then bolt right. Jumping off of the long building onto another. I do the same to the left. Glancing back again I see that two of them had decided to follow me. I see a clothesline to my right and mumble to myself,

"This is not going to work", as I jump from the rooftop and grab onto the now falling clothesline. I land in a roll on the ground. I sigh as I look around and see that there are more soldiers standing all around me. I put my hands up as four walk towards me all with Spears and shields. I am about to begin to fight but a small red ball lands by my feet. It isn't long before a cloud of red smoke surrounds me. I hear swords clash briefly until all of the smoke dissipates. Looking around I see a bunch of people in red standing before me with the people in laughing masks lying on the ground. Out from between the wall of five people walks Klein with Rose right behind him in a matching red dress with with a silver chestplate and skirt.

He says quickly' "We need to move now, there will be more soon". I nod and then realize something, "Artemis isn't with us!". Rose speaks up and says,

"We can worry about your friend later, we need to get you out of here now". I sigh as I walk up to the group and say, "Ok where are we headed?". Klein begins to walk back to his people as he says,

"We have a small place not far from here".

"Ok", I say as I glance around as I begin to hear yelling from down the road and we all begin to run towards whatever safe house they had set up.

* * *

I can't help but feel awkward as the group of red clad people stare at me distrustfully from the other side of the table. Rose breaks the silence by saying, "Thanks for saving him guys", she kicks my foot and then says, "He really appreciates it". I could tell that most of them are looking at the red diamond above my head as I nod in agreement. One of them speaks up and says,

"Why did we save a red player from more red players? I say let him take out as many of them as he could, and then die himself!". Klein cuts in,

"Because what happened in the square was weird, and Orion doesn't deserve to die. Also it was a personal favor for Rose, who has been a loyal guild member since the beginning". The guy shuts up after that as I ask,

"What did happen in the square yesterday?".

One that looked particularly scared of me says, "I was in the courtyard when you did it. It was terrifying. Once your friend dropped to the ground, your then your eyes went red and you killed them all. Every single one of them". I look to the ground and ask, "Then how did I get captured?".

He says, "After they were all", He pauses for a moment before continuing, "dead, you passed out next to the woman in white and then a bunch of the Laughing Coffin came and grabbed you, pulled you both through the teleport".

"Oh, those guys with the masks were a guild?".

"You mean you have never heard of the Laughing Coffin?" Klein said confusedly. I nod as Rose asks me, "Where have you been for the last month?". I sigh and say, "Busy trying to stop people from hating me and Asuna".

"Was that the girl that you were brought to the Coffin's home?", Klein cuts in.

"No that was Artemis, she actually was why I was heading to the teleport. I was trying to get to you guys, because I heard that you had a fairly good doctor. Speaking of Artemis, we need to find her as soon as possible".

"The best that we can do right now is message her our location and hope that she is okay", Klein says reassuringly.

I nod and pull up my menu as Rose says, "So why did you need to find a doctor what was wrong with her?".

"She doesn't remember who she is, or at least she is really devoted to acting like the real Artemis. As far as I can tell she was embedded into the programming somehow". Rose says, "You mean she was acting like a Npc?".

"Yeah exactly like one, she could even give quests", I say as I finish sending Artemis a message of were we are. The group takes a few minutes to process this before Klein breaks the silence,

"Well, you already know me but that is Dale with the broadsword on his back, next to him is Kunimittz, our doctor you were looking for, he usually uses knives like Rose. The one next to him is Dynamm, he uses a sword and shield and has a low, but rising, blacksmith stat. At the end of the table is Issin, his weapon of choice is a spear, and then the last member of our little guild is Harry One, he just stormed out on us and he uses a katana like me".

I look over to my sister next to me and ask, "So have you been all right here with these guys?".

"Yeah, better than you have been by the looks of it", she retorted. I am about to say something witty back, but suddenly I hear a small beep. I pull up my menu and see that Artemis had replied to my message. I read out to the group, "Thank you for your invitation, I will be there shortly". Almost as soon as I finished closing the message a bright light floods through a small window on the door from outside the small house. A moment later Artemis walks through the door and collapses to the ground, I stand quickly and rush to help her up. She accepts my hand and I guide her over to a chair. The doctor, Kunimittz, gets up and walks over, pulling a few vials out of his inventory. He props her head up on his leg and helps her drink one. I see her health rise to the green before slowly starting to lower again.

I use my wolf vision to see that she still has the poison mark next to her name. Kunimittz looks at her worriedly and then yells, "That should have cured it!". He opens another vial and then says, "If this doesn't help her then there is nothing we can do for her here". As the liquid pours into her mouth we all hold our breathe for a few moments. But suddenly her her eyes pop open and she grabs the doctor's throat and rolls over on top of him pinning him down. She looks over to me and I see that she has the same red eyes that Dynamm had told me about earlier. I hold my hands out and yell, "No, Artemis, he's a friend!". That seems to snap her out of it and soon her eyes are back to their original bright green.

She rolls off of Dynamm and lays on her back panting heavily before passing out again. As I helped him up I heard the man from before, Harry ...something, says sarcastically, "Wow, put a leash on your girlfriend before she bites someone". I ignore him as I pick the sleeping woman up off of the ground. I was directed to a large bedroom and lay her down in a bed. Dynamm walks up behind me and says, rubbing his neck laughing slightly,

"Well judging from that spurt of energy I'd say she's okay". I give him a weak smile and walk out of the room. I pass by Rose in the hallway and she catches my arm while saying, "We have a lot to catch up on". I nod as she pulls me into her room.

* * *

"So you are saying that you turned into a wolf, and then realized that your friend, who is obviously not a Npc by the way, was a player?", Rose says confused. "That about sums it up", I reply almost comically while showing her the black fang on my hand. "She looks at it seriously before asking,

"Can you turn into a wolf whenever you want?". I shrug my shoulders and say,

"I don't think so, but I havn't really looked at my new skills that I had unlocked yet". She nods and says excitedly,

"You should look right now". I nod and open up my skills list. I see that my perception skills had been upgraded along with my sight distance. As I scroll through I see that there was something new unlocked under my skills but not a wolf skill. My eyes widen as I read the title of the weapon grouping and say,

"Oh my God!", I begin to read the title out loud, "To unlock the Bow And Arrow skill the player designated The Hunter will need to save the fallen Goddess of Archery, and allow her to join her brother in the sky".

"Fallen goddess?", Rose asked thoughtfully. I think about it for a minute before nearly whispering, "Artemis".

"But Artemis is a player" Rose said now confused.

"She is, but like I said earlier, she seems to be embedded into the system", I responded quietly.

Rose asks, "So if we were to complete this quest what do you think would happen to the human inside her?". I think for a moment before saying,

"My best guess is that she would be returned to the system core until someone new gets my sword, activating her original quest.

Rose is quiet for a moment before saying,

"Then we can't ever complete that quest". I nod as we just sit there in silence for a few minutes before I ask, "Do you think that your doctor will be able to help her?". She thinks for a minute and then says,

"We can only hope". I nod again as I stand up and walk over to the door and say,

"We should get some sleep. See you

in the morning".I walk out and into the room that I was given and try to go to sleep.

* * *

I find myself unable to control myself as I dart from one masked man to another slashing and cutting away at them, not even using any sword skills. I try to stop myself but I feel the adrenaline pushing me towards them, and to not stop until they were just tiny pixels in the air. One after another I finish them off until I have my sword buried deep inside the fifth's chest, cutting through the armor like butter. I hear the last man's voice carry from across the courtyard as this warrior explodes, leaving purple and green pixels floating around me. I look up to him wildly, my vision the same dark red, I spin my sword up into it's correct position in my hand and snarl at the last target. I can feel myself begin to tense as he falls to his knees dropping his sword in the process. I launch forward and slash through the surrendered soldier.

My red vision falters for a moment and I feel myself gain control again, but I don't have much time to celebrate as I look forward to the dying man surprised to see that it was Kirito instead. Then in a flash it was Asuna, and suddenly Klein, then Artemis, and then Rose looking right it to to my eyes. I drop my sword and take a few steps away from from the dying girl before her body slowly disintegrates into countless pixels. I look at my hands thinking in utter confusion, "_How could I have done this terrible act?_" Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think? I feel like this one brings a little more tension which is good and as always**

**I appreciate any reviews positive or not. They are all helpful. **

**PS- Sorry it took so long to get up. I don't have a computer anymore since school is out and I am writing on my phone for the most part.**


	6. SAO retry

First things first I think that this story has reached a point where I cannot do the story I wanted in the beginning. I took a risk in writing what I wrote, as this has not been my original plot. At this point I feel as though I have improved as a writer and need to take a fresh look at a series that I love. Thank you anyone that has read and followed my first attempt at a story. This is not me giving up on this story, this is me taking a step back and retrying. I will change things due to some suggestions and you can find my new and improved story on my account soon. Thanks and sorry.


End file.
